


A Getaway

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Vacation, Yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rita and Noah surprise Liv with vacation plans.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Rita Calhoun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: MforPaul's Fanworks Baby Shower!





	A Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/gifts).



"We're taking a vacation," Rita announces at dinner one night.

Liv looks up from her meal, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Do I get a say in this?" She glances at Noah, who's beaming at her. 

"Momita says you don't get one," Noah tells her, matter of fact. "We talked about it and decided you would say you couldn't get away."

Liv can't help her smile at the way Noah meets her eye, his chin thrust out. "Oh, is that so?"

"That's so," he says, though there's a brief waver in his bravado as Liv stays quiet for an extra second.

Liv laughs and reaches out to tap the end of Noah's nose. "Well, if you think I need a break, kiddo, I won't argue."

"She definitely would have argued if it'd just been me suggesting it," Rita says to Noah. "Glad you helped me out."

Noah beams again. Rita has a way of taking him into her confidence that always makes him feel important. Liv might be a bit jealous at how he idolizes her if Rita didn't idolize him right back. 

"So," Liv says, getting them both to look at her again, "Where are we going?"

"Just up to the Hamptons," Rita says, though she slides Noah a secretive look. "Do you want to tell her how we'll get there?"

Noah bounces in his seat. "We're going on a yacht!"

"A yacht?" Liv asks, blinking in surprise. "Well, that's pretty fancy."

"And we're staying in a house next to a windmill!" Noah continues. "And there's a big historical tour of a bunch of the old houses and a performing arts space that does theater all year round. Momita says we can get tickets. They're doing _Sleeping Beauty_."

"Wow," Liv says, catching the proud smile on Rita's face from the corner of her eye. "That's a lot of stuff you like all in one place. That's great!"

"We'll be around a lot of other families, too," Rita says to Liv. "A lot of them have kids about Noah's age, so he'll have lots of people to play with."

"And dogs," Noah adds. "I can show you how good I am with dogs, Mom."

Liv can't help her laugh. "I know you're great with dogs," she says. "That's not the reason we don't have one."

"I know," Noah says, matter of fact again, and the serious look on his face is all Rita. Liv swears her heart swells at the sight. "I know there's lots of reasons, but still. I can practice, right?"

"Of course," Liv replies. "Those dogs will be lucky to have you visit."

"The kids will too," Rita adds, smiling at Noah. She looks at Liv and they share a smile as Noah breaks into a quick-patter rundown of his favorite dog breeds and why he's the best person to have one.

*

"How soon do I need to get time off?" Liv asks as she and Rita clean up after dinner. Noah's in his bedroom with music playing, going through his usual after-dinner task of practicing his latest dance routine. 

"Oh, it's arranged," Rita says airly. She laughs when Liv stops short and gives her a look. "I took the liberty of calling Chief Dodds--"

"Rita."

"And wouldn't you know, he was very aware of how much vacation time you haven't been using and signed off on two weeks without a question."

"Two weeks?! Rita, I can't be--"

"Don't even try," Rita says sharply. "We just went to the beefcake's Lieutenant ceremony, and Fin's been a sergeant for close to a year. You do _not_ need to be with your squad every waking moment. Rollins and Amaro are keeping Tamin in line just fine when they partner with her, and Sonny's got Rafael at work if he needs someone to reassure him he's a good ADA. You can take two weeks off."

Liv doesn't answer right away. She's caught with how smoothly Rita's cut off any objection she'd been ready to voice. She closes the dishwasher and leans against it, reaching for her half-full wine glass. "It's like that, is it?"

Rita plucks Liv's glass from her hand and takes a sip before handing it back. She kisses Liv briefly, the red wine bright on her lips. "Yes, it's like that," she says against Liv's mouth. "You're going to be my hot piece out at The Hamptons and like it."

Liv chuckles and returns the kiss. "I see." She slips an arm around Rita's waist to keep her close. "I would have said yes if you'd let me help you plan," Liv says. 

"Bullshit," Rita murmurs. 

Liv outright laughs, throwing her head back. She shivers when Rita kisses behind her ear. "Okay, fine. I probably would have come up with excuses. I'm sorry. This sounds like an amazing trip you and Noah have snuck up on me, and I can't wait."

"Good," Rita says. "You need a break. You spent too many years keeping that squad running by the tips of your fingernails. You're going to come back after two weeks, and they're going to be happy to see you, but you'll also know the place won't fall apart without you."

"I am so lucky to have you," Liv says, tapping her fingers in the small of Rita's back. "Noah is, too. How much of this did you let him plan to his heart's content?"

"As much as he wanted," Rita replies. "Your son is a dork, Liv. An island full of historical houses and a place to see his favorite ballet? I didn't even have to make suggestions. Although," she gives Liv a conspiratol look, "I may have made a couple of arrangements I forgot to mention to him."

"I hope you can trust me enough to tell me," Liv jokes. 

Rita smiles and presses their foreheads together, lowering her voice even though they both know they don't need to. The music is still playing in Noah's room, and nothing short of one of them knocking loudly at the door will break him out of his rehearsal thoughts. "There's a ballet school. This summer, they're doing a week-long course for the boys to learn the basics of going _en pointe_. Mom and Dad used their Hamptons clout to get Noah in the room to watch."

"Rita, oh my god," Liv breathes out. "He's going to lose it when you tell him."

"That's the plan," Rita says. "I've already talked to the instructor who's organizing it, and he's planning to spend some time with Noah one-on-one to let him get a sense of what it'll feel like when he's old enough to learn point. He will _not_ be providing shoes."

"Well, thank goodness for that or else he'd get Noah's lecture about the right age to start wearing them," Liv replies. She takes a moment to appreciate the warmth and love radiating from Rita. For her. For Noah. "We are both so lucky to have you," she says. "You love us so much."

"You both make it very easy."

Liv shrugs and tips her face up so Rita will kiss her again. "Do I want to know what deal you had to make with your parents to get them to call in favors on Noah's behalf?"

"Amazingingly, none," Rita says. "When I called Mom about borrowing the boat, she was the one who brought it up. I think they've finally decided not to be assholes about Noah being a dancer."

"Only took a year," Liv mutters, and she and Rita share a knowing smile. 

"I have one more surprise," Rita says after a moment. 

"Dare I ask?" 

"Noah doesn't know the yacht's in the family. I thought you'd want to be there when he finds out."

Liv laughs again. "He'll never get off the thing," she says. "But definitely make sure he knows to tell Rafael it's _his_ yacht if the question comes up."

Rita leans into Liv and squeezes her tight. "Oh, absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> (Rafael was on Rita's yacht that day. That's fact.)


End file.
